


Love Is Silent

by RoseMusical



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5 Seconds of Summer - Freeform, 5SOS - Freeform, Cake, Cake fluff, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Fluff, Luke Hemmings & Calum Hood Friendship, Luke gets beat up, Luke is mute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMusical/pseuds/RoseMusical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is a mute boy who gets beaten up. Calum is a nerd who saves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Silent

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on ao3 and I hope to be posting more if you guys like this. Some may be smut and some may be fluff. Anyway, enjoy my little smutties!

Luke didn't really think that being mute was a big deal. He just chose not to speak. He had done so for a few years now and was doing just fine. Other than the fact that he was bullied a lot. He didn't pay any attention to it, though, because he was a senior and wouldn't have to deal with it forever.

He was feeling a bit scared this morning, though, as he lied in blood in the empty hallway. He didn't ask for the football team to beat him up. He never even did anything to them. Some people just didn't support his way of living. He totally understood that. He was a teenage, gay, mute boy. He knew when he came out and made the decision not to speak that not everyone would like him. He guesses that he did kind of ask for it. 

The blonde cringed as he stood up, trying not to fall over from how dizzy he was in the process. He reached up to touch him face, wanting to know how bad they damaged him and if a quick clean up in the restrooms and some foundation would cover it up. It was an ongoing process, get beaten up, clean and cover, make up excuses, repeat. It was something he had been doing for about five years now, only it was more recent now. It was as if they were trying to hurry and get rid of Luke before graduation. 

Luke's cold hands met with his cheeks as he felt warm blood flow down from his forehead and lip. He pulled his hands away quickly, not realizing that it was that bad. Sure, he had gotten bruises and a cut lip before, but a full on bloody face? Never. 

The blonde's breath hitched as he looked down at his blood stained hands. His eyes widened and the blonde quickly sped walked down the corridor and to the restrooms. He couldn't have anyone see him like this. 

It hurt as the blonde sped up. His side was aching along with his chest, arms, face, and legs. They must have left bruises scattered everywhere this time. Usually he only had a few on his stomach and thighs. Maybe one or two on his face to go with it, but all over? Never. 

Luke sighed as he made it to the boy's bathroom, he was nearly ready to just drop. The blonde slowly pushed open the door, praying that no one was inside. He didn't want the karma of seeing someone from the football team. He only wanted to clean up and go sit outside by his big tree until school let out.

The blonde let out a breath of air he didn't know he was holding in as he noticed that the restroom was empty. He figured that everyone was to busy in their classes to leave, for which he was very thankful. 

Luke slowly edged towards the sinks, being sure to close the door first. He was hurting so bad that he wanted to cry. He didn't get it as bad as he could've, though. He could've died if he had fought back, but he never did. He just let the jocks beat him to a pulp. And why? He knew that they could kill him.

The blue eyed boy turned on the hot water, grabbing some tissue and wiping his face. He was wincing as he did so because of how bad it stung, and refused to look in the mirror. He knew that he would cry if he did so. 

When the blonde was done with cleaning his face, he heard the door creak open. Afraid for his life, Luke flipped around fast, staring wide eyed at the door. 

After a few seconds, a nerdy looking boy popped his head in, looking around afraid. The raven haired boy nearly screamed as he spotted Luke, eyes widening. He had expected the bathroom to be empty because of the fact that classes were going on right now. He wanted to get out of class because people were throwing paper at him. He hadn't expected to see a bloody, bruised blonde boy. 

The boy pushed his glasses up, walking in slowly, being sure to shut the door behind him. He gripped his forearm, approaching the blonde. When the nerdy boy made it about two feet in front of Luke, he spoke, looking the blonde in the eyes, "What happened to you?"

Luke only glanced to the ground, pursing his lips. It isn't that he was scared of the boy, for anything he found him cute and small. The blonde just thought that the nerdy boy would think that he was a freak. 

"You don't talk much, do ya?" The raven haired boy grinned as he tilted his head, staring at Luke adoringly. Despite the situation and state the blonde was in, the brown eyed boy found him cute. 

Luke only shook his head in response, scared of what the nerdy boy might think of him. The raven haired boy took that as a sign to stop talking, so instead, he gripped the blonde's forearms tightly, pushing the blonde against the counter. 

The brown eyed boy reached around Luke, tugging his shirt up. The blonde pulled his shirt back down insecurely, eyes widening as he looked at the raven haired boy. 

He only smiled in return, though, saying shyly "I wanna see how badly damaged you are."

Luke blushed and nodded slowly, removing his hands. The nerdy boy bit his lip as he slowly pulled the blonde's Green Day shirt up, noticing his well defined abs. 

When he got the shirt up to the blonde's collar bones, the boy gasped, seeing all of Luke's bruises. He knew that he hated who ever harmed this boy. 

The nerdy boy reached his free hand up to touch the blonde's chest, whispering "Who would harm such a beautiful boy?"

Luke blushed madly at that, glancing down at the nerdy boy. He loved how well carved the boy's jaw line was, he loved how much his brown resembled those of a puppy, and he really loved how big and plump the raven haired boy's lips were. 

The worried boy caught Luke staring, though, and the blonde quickly tore his eyes from the raven haired boy. 

The nerdy boy was having none of the blonde's shyness this time, however, as he let go of Luke's shirt and chest, gripping the blonde's jaw. He forced the blonde to look at him as he said sternly "Tell me why someone would do this to you."

Luke stared pitifully at the boy as he choked out "I-I n-nev-er s-spea-eak."

The nerdy boy's eyes widened as he whispered out "You're a selective mute."

The blonde felt his eyes widen as he nodded his head rapidly. No one had ever understood why he didn't speak was a simple as because he didn't want to. He was so happy that someone had finally understood it. 

Luke felt tears spring in his eyes, because this boy was so understanding and kind, not to mention that he had gotten Luke to speak within four minutes of knowing him. He never spoke to anyone, because he didn't trust anyone, but for some reason, he trusted this boy. 

The nerdy boy chuckled and said "That's what I figured. It's okay, though. I'll do enough talking for us both. I'm Calum."

Calum released Luke's jaw and stepped back, holding his hand out for the blonde to shake. The blonde hesitantly took the boy's hand, smiling when his hand met warmth. 

"I-I'm L-uke." The blonde said shyly. 

This made the raven haired boy smile as he pulled the blonde in for a hug, Luke automatically wrapping his arms around the boy's neck, while Calum's went to the blue eyed boy's waist. He felt Luke hid his face into the crook of the nerdy boy's neck. 

"You're safe now, Luke. Forever." Calum whispered, placing a delicate kiss to the blonde's hair, while rubbing his back softly. 

Neither of them knew why they felt like this but they felt like they had known the other forever. They felt safe in each other's arms and wanted to be near each other forever, and after Calum cleaned Luke up and took the blonde back to his house for a cuddle and pizza, he figured that maybe that could happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed that bit of Cake fluff. I really want to upload even more on here so give this some love if you want me to do abother part to this fluff (that might contain smut) and want me to do more one-shots/short stories. Anyway, goodbye and goodnight my little smutties!


End file.
